


Whumptober 2020

by Randowaffle



Category: OC - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Shock Collars, Torture, Toxic Relationships, Violence, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randowaffle/pseuds/Randowaffle
Summary: Just a collection of my Whumptober prompts! :D
Relationships: Ellie Wandera/Jameson Jackson, Original Female Character/Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1 - Waking Up Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wakes up in a strange setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of death/murder.

Noah woke up, surprised to find himself in chains. He huffed and attempted to free himself, but he was unsuccessful. He wondered who had done this, and if he was being pranked. How long was he going to be here? Most importantly, why would someone do this? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door open and shut. He looked up, only to glare at his captor. 

Ellie wore a calm expression. Her gaze, however, was warm, almost inviting. Noah wondered if this was her way of getting revenge for what he’d done to her... what was it? About nine, ten months ago by now? It had really been that long, hadn’t it? Ellie quietly cleared her throat, shifting her notebook in her arms a bit.

“... I hope the chains aren’t too uncomfortable.” She said, filling the heavy silence between them. He sighed at that, before tugging on them again. They weren’t that bad, he supposed. At least they weren’t tight.

“Why am I here?” He asked, squinting at her. She didn’t seem too surprised by the question, and only sighed, before sitting down. She set her notebook next to her, putting her hands in her lap. 

“I wanted to talk with you. Seeing as you’d probably attack me if I went anywhere near your house, and teleporting might have the same effect, this felt like a better option. You’re in a dream, Noah. I assure you, though, that I am real.” She said, her voice quiet. He glared at her even more. Why did she want to talk to him? Was she going to explain how she was going to torture him in yet another way?

“What did you want to talk to me about? Are you going to apologize again for things that happened in the past? Laying out an idea that could get me killed?” He asked, a sneer on his face. Ellie simply shook her head, and gave him a blank look.

“No. I need to ask you a question. Have I ever, in any way, hurt you physically?” She asks, tilting her head. Noah rolled his eyes.“Yeah. In that one dream thing you did? You made me die.” He says, huffing. 

“Dreams don’t automatically happen in reality, Noah. Have I ever hurt you physically, besides the dream thing?” She asks, sighing. He thought for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. Ellie nodded. 

“Why am I the villain, Ellie? Why me? Did you make me the villain, just so you could waltz in and save everyone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She tensed up, before gulping. This was a difficult question for her. 

“I didn’t intend for you to come to life, Noah. You need to realize that.” Her voice is quiet now. She looks at the ground instead of him. 

“Bullshit. You meant for me to come to life. I’ve seen how you act. You love saving all your little friends from me. I’m the bad guy here. You had to have a reason for creating me.” His voice raises a bit, now trying to get closer. 

“I don’t have a good enough reason for you, Noah. I made you out of creativity, out of a simple idea I did. There’s no real rhyme or reason to it.” She sighs a bit, looking at her notebook now.

“If I’m the villain, then you’re the hero. You have to be the hero if I’m a villain. That’s how it seems to have been, and that’s how it’s going to be.” He squints at her, trying to figure out if she’s lying. Her eyes showed only truth. 

“I’m not the hero. If heroes exist, I’m not exactly one of them. I’ve done bad things.” She says, sighing softly. 

“Oh really? Please, do tell me all your damn sins. Go ahead.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he looked at her. 

“I’ve killed people, tortured them, even.” Noah let’s out a giggle at that. Ellie keeps a straight face, looking a bit annoyed that he interrupted her. 

“You? Kill someone? Adorable. What’s your death count, then? Now that I’m thinking about it, what were the names of your victims?” Noah asked, looking amusedly at her. Ellie gave him a bit of a cold smirk. 

“Counting the whole dream thing, it’s eight. Not counting that, it’s six. The dreams would include you and Elaine. The others were mainly killed off via. backstory. Chase, Waffle, Marcia, Moony, and Iris and Sam’s parents. I never really bothered to remember their names.” She kept a sickly sweet smile on her face the entire time. Noah’s face fell, a bit shocked. 

“How did you kill them, then? Who’re Marcia and Moony?” He asked, tilting his head. He was intrigued now. Ellie gave him a smirk. 

“Story for another time. You’ll find out who they are soon enough. You’re going to need to wake up soon, but I’ll leave you with something before I do go.” She said, chuckling a bit, before turning serious again. 

“I don’t save people. I may create them, but when they get into danger, half the time, I can’t save them. At that point, it’s their story and they control it.” She looks straight at him as she says this, and she stands up, brushing herself off.

“You don’t have to be a villain, Noah. I may write you as one, but you don’t have to be one. You can choose your own story. If you want to be the villain, I won’t stop you, but I am certainly NOT your hero. If you get yourself in trouble? You’re getting yourself out of it. If you die, I’m not coming back for you.” She turns on her heel, and scribbles something in her notebook, walking away from him. He slowly starts to black out, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. The chains loosened, and faded away, leaving him alone and unrestrained in the darkness. He fainted, wondering who she could have made the hero of her little story.


	2. Day 2 - Collars and Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories get awakened~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!!!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Shock collars, choking, knives, and stabbing.
> 
> The version of Anti used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr!

She woke, only to find herself sitting in a very dark room. She looked down, seeing her arms and legs free, yet as she went to get up, she found she couldn’t. Something was preventing her from getting up and moving. 

She whined quietly, and suddenly, a giggle came from the darkness. She froze up, eyes going wide as she realized where she was, and who her captor was.

Anti seemed to appear from the shadows, grinning so wide, it seemed to swallow most of his face. The knife that he usually held in his hand was gone, replaced by something she couldn’t quite tell what it was.

“What did I do to piss you off this time? Or are you just bored?” She asked, glaring at him. He chuckled at that, his eyes sparkling with anger, and excitement.

[What’s the fun in telling you, doll? You’re here because I wanted to try something.] He said, holding his hands up. She realized that he was holding a remote, and looked at it, confused.

[You don’t recognize it? Hmm... Maybe this’ll jolt your memory.] He said, as he pressed the button. A shock suddenly burst through her, coming from her neck, and she let out a loud yell as memories of electricity dancing on her throat erupted in her mind.

Panic filled her senses, and she frantically tried to tug the collar off. Her arms seemingly refused to cooperate, as the odd weight holding her in place remained firm, pinning them to her sides. Anti gave a little giggle.

[Remember it now?] He teased her slightly, as she whimpered, trying her best to squirm or lean away from him. The best she got was her head leaned back a bit. Anti only sighed, and shocked her again, making her let out another yell.

[It’s not even on that high... But, nonetheless.... I want to make you scream~] He gave her a wicked grin, turning the remote up higher, shocking her again. She could practically feel her hair standing up as she screamed. The force that was holding her there finally let her go. She fell to the floor, curling up into a ball to try and cope with the pain. 

“Anti, please! Stop!” She begged, tears rolling down her face. Anti only shook his head, grinning and turning the remote up higher. Ellie sobbed, her flashbacks only growing worse and worse as the electricity was forced into her body. Her body was flailing now, not used to the electricity coursing through her veins.

[No. I’m gonna go until I’m satisfied, Ellie.] He said, smirking at her as he kept pressing the button, harder and harder, making her screams turn into shrieks, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The pain felt nearly unbearable.

“Please....” She said, weakly. Her voice was starting to wear out. She could feel her throat burning, the blackened scar on it being re-opened. She could smell something burning, likely her neck. Black spots started to fade in and out of her vision, and Anti frowned at her, as she started to close her eyes.

[No, no. You’re not passing out on me just yet. C’mon, look at me. We haven’t even had that much fun yet.] Her head lolled to the side as he pressed his cold hand to the side of her face. With a small bit of his power, he gave her enough energy to stay awake for a while longer.

[There we are... I think that’s enough shocks for now.] He says, tossing the remote aside, and thinking for a minute, before looking at her. He grinned and grabbed something as he glitched forwards. She suddenly felt another collar be slipped on her neck.

Cool hands brushed around to place something near the back of the collar, and a sudden clink of metal on metal near her neck made her perk up. He suddenly appeared in front of her and tugged on a leash, making her fall forward, to where the floor of the void would be.

[How about you and I have some real fun?] He asked, not waiting for a response as he pulled on the leash, lifting her up by both the leash and collar, slowly tightening the collar as he did so. She let out a choking noise as her airway was slowly and deliberately restricted. He grinned and watched as she pathetically tried to grab at his arm, wanting to breathe. Finally, he dropped her. The color returned to her face as she gasped, wheezing and coughing at the sudden oxygen intake. He snickered at her. 

[So easy to toy with. You humans all really are so pathetic.] He said, kneeling down and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, as he got his knife out. He only gave her a little smile, before stabbing her in the side. The next few hours were a blur of screaming and pain to her, before her body finally gave in, succumbing to unconsciousness once he was satisfied for the day.

Ellie realized she had no plans to let her go anytime soon... She just hoped Jameson didn’t come in here looking for her.


	3. Day 3 - Forced To Their Knees and Held At Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets himself into a bit of a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3!!!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Guns

Sam was startled awake when he heard a crashing noise from the living room. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, and sighed as he looked at the time, confused. 12:00 AM. Midnight. Maybe Iris had broken something downstairs, while she was trying to get to bed? He should probably go check... 

He got up, and walked out of his room, heading downstairs, only to see one of his windows broken. His blood ran cold as a sudden cold metal pressed to the back of his head. It didn’t take long for his foggy brain to realize it was a gun. 

“Get on your knees, now, boy.” The voice behind him ordered. He was calm, and was about to do as the person behind him asked, before he felt his knees get kicked out from underneath him. He grunted, and fell to his knees, still feeling the cold metal pressed against the back of his head. 

“Is there anyone else in the house besides you?” The person seemed impatient. As far as he knew, he was the only one here. Iris was on a date with Elaine, and Noah was at his house, probably baking up another batch of cupcakes for his shop. He only shook his head as the person behind him snickered. 

“Really? No boyfriend, or sister in the house today?” The voice seemed to tease him. So this person knew him, Noah, and Iris. That didn’t narrow things down too much. He only nodded at the person’s words. 

“Good. Where are your valuables?” Sam sighed. He didn’t really have anything of value. He needed the money in the safe. Even then, he was still trying to crack the code. The safe was in a secret room, and even if they did find it, he had no code to tell them. They’d just be angry at him. 

“I don’t have any, Mx.” He lied, quietly. He didn’t know the person’s gender, so he decided to try his best. They seemed angry at this, and huffed. 

“Really? I highly doubt that. Where’s your cash, pretty boy?” They ask, now growing impatient. He decided not to say. They should give up eventually, when they see he’s telling the truth. 

“Seriously, I have nothing of value. Search my house if you want, I don’t have anything of interest to you.” He replied. They grumbled, and roughly grabbed his arm, dragging him along as they headed towards Iris’s paint studio. They looked around, and seemed to get mad when they found nothing. The gun was away from his head, in their belt. He decided not to struggle, as they still had a weapon, and well... he didn’t. 

“You would think she would have something of decent value in here. I have no interest in stupid buckets of paint.” They mumbled, before dragging him along like a rag doll. They went through the kitchen, living room, dining room, even the bathroom. They made a mess of the house, taking cushions off couches, overturning chairs, but not breaking anything. 

“Valuables could be upstairs...” They mumbled, before dragging him along, up the stairs. He cringed and yelped as his back hit a few of them. That was going to hurt in the morning. They headed to his room, going through everything. They practically tore through his dresser, closet, and small desk. 

They looked under his bed, and seemed to just keep getting angrier when they found nothing. They dragged him out, and he internally sighed in relief. They had passed the safe. They went into Iris’s room, and looked around. They grinned when they saw a jewelry box, and snatched that. 

“I thought you said you didn’t have any valuables.” They said, clearly mocking him. He rolled his eyes. He did say that he didn’t have any valuables. As far as he knew, Iris’s jewelery box didn’t have much of value in it. It was mainly plastic trinkets, but he didn’t tell the robber that. 

“You asked about me, not my sister. I don’t know about her life.” He said, shrugging. They sighed, and turned to him, getting the gun out and pressing it to his temple. 

“I don’t like it when people lie to me. Understand? I’ll let it go just this once, but don’t backtalk me again. Am I clear?” Their voice was serious. Sam nodded. He didn’t like the gun against his head. The other person practically held his life in their hands and he didn’t like the odds.

“Good.” They took the gun away and did the same thing to Iris’s room, looking through things. They walked out of her room, clutching the jewelery box. They looked through the guest room, and bathroom, and sighed, before going back to his room. They got their gun out again, and he suddenly felt pain in the back of his head, and the world went black.


	4. Day 4 - Buried Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck 6 feet underground means nobody can hear you scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! :D
> 
> Trigger warnings: Death

She had awoke to darkness, and the feeling of wood around her. She felt cramped, and tried to stretch, only to be met with wood a few inches from her face. She blinked. When had her bed gotten so close to her face? She wiggles around a bit, before realizing she wasn’t in bed anymore. She didn’t scream, trying to think rationally. She banged on the lid of the coffin, trying to break it. It didn’t budge. 

She felt the coffin move, and felt the sudden feeling of being dropped into the earth. She panicked when she heard the sound of soil moving above her, and realized her fate. She had to get out, and fast. She tried to use her legs, but someone had other plans. She looked down, only to find her legs tied together. She wiggled her legs up and down, not getting enough force to jam the coffin lid open. This was it, she was going to die here. 

“SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP!” She screamed, panting afterwards. She kept banging on the sides and wiggled around, wanting a way out. She kept clawing at the sides until her nails were raw and red. She screamed for someone to help, but all she could hear was the sound of being buried, further and further beneath the surface. She kicked at the bottom side of the coffin, and grinned when it moved. Maybe she wasn’t going to die in here after all! 

She kept kicking at it, until it cracked. She nudged the broken parts away with her shoes, and tried to worm her way out of the hole that was made. She managed to wiggle her feet, and half of her legs out, when she felt the sudden coldness of metal at her knee. The soil was damp, and cold. It must’ve rained recently. Bad luck on her part. That meant she couldn’t get oxygen from the ground. She wiggled more, getting her knees out, but her thighs refused to shimmy out of the coffin. 

“Guess I’m too dummy thick to wiggle my way out....” She mumbled, shaking her head. Ok, time for plan B. Scream, and hope that someone hears you. She wormed her way back into the coffin, and started yelling. 

“Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! I’m stuck in a coffin under the earth, and I need help!” She started yelling that periodically, panting and gasping. She knew she didn’t have much time, so she may as well waste it by screaming for help and hoping that someone heard her. 

She could feel her breath fading from her as carbon dioxide filled the space around her. She couldn’t breathe. She coughed, and choked on the air. Her lungs began to fail her as she suddenly heard muffled voices over her. She didn’t know if they were her imagination, as she slowly felt her vision fading from her. 

Is this what death felt like? If so, she didn’t like it, and weakly kept banging on the coffin lid, until she couldn’t lift her arms. She felt weak, and felt herself take in one last breath as she fell unconscious, never to see the light of day again.


	5. Day 5 - Failed Escape (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed escape attempt leads to Ellie realizing she can never be truly free from her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of Jameson used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr. (Please go check them out, they have a really neat version of Jameson, as well as really neat OC’s!)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of death, manipulation, and a very unhealthy relationship (very possessive and over bearing s/o).
> 
> This one requires a bit of explaining before reading. I had an AU idea for Ellie and Jameson. 
> 
> In this AU, Jameson has the ability to steal powers, as well as their souls. He accidentally did this to Anti one day, after Anti pushed him too far, which resulted in his death. Jameson didn’t know what had happened, and he ended up keeping quiet about it. What he didn’t know was that all that power came with a price. After stealing Anti’s powers and soul, Jameson slowly started becoming corrupted by Anti’s soul, his personality changing 
> 
> Eventually, Ellie came over to visit, and Jameson started to feel the overwhelming need to protect her, as well as the urge to keep her safe from the dangers of the outside world. He kept these urges away, until Ellie was asleep. He ended up sewing strings into her wrists, and making them invisible. He keeps her in his house, knowing that now, she’ll stay by his side forever.
> 
> I’ll title every chapter I use this AU in with a (PM!AU) after it. I really like this AU, and I hope everyone here does, too.

Ellie internally sighed in relief as she felt Jameson gently pull away from her, kissing her forehead gently as he headed to the bathroom. She knew she didn’t have much time to escape. She looked around for a weapon, or at least something to knock Jameson out with, before she spotted something, no, some _one_ who she saw out of the corner of her eye.

She froze on the spot, her blood running cold. Glitching body, black eyes, and that smile. That couldn’t be possible. He was dead, wasn’t he? She stared back at him, her eyes wide. He seemed to be staring into her soul, as he stood there, before suddenly walking towards her. She jumped as the knob on the door to the bathroom turned. She ran from the hall, and out the back door. Anti disappeared as soon as Jameson spotted Ellie running. 

She unlatched the fence, darting through the door. She panted as she ran, faster and faster away from the place she used to call a safe place. She cried out for anyone to help her, hoping that someone heard her shouts. Adrenaline to get away from Anti and Jameson was fueling her, and she didn’t stop, even when her legs started to ache and her side started to burn.

Following behind her was someone she knew all too well. He was walking, as if enjoying a pleasant stroll through the woods. A concerned expression plastered on his face. He couldn’t help but feel some relief when he saw her running to the pond in the woods. He had planned to show it to her later on, but... now felt better. He just hoped she didn’t think of worming her way out of his grasp again. 

“Help! Anyone! Please... please....” She panted, before she stumbled up to a pond. She panted and rested there, sitting on a rock for a few minutes. Jameson caught up to her, using a shortcut he knew to get to the pond as quickly as he could. He snuck up behind her, and tapped her shoulder lightly. Her face paled when she saw him.

{Do you like the pond, flower?} She only nodded in shock, as he sat down next to her, calm and relaxed as ever.

{I was planning on showing it to you later, when you had earned it, but you have been very good to me... I figured you deserved it.} He traced that onto her back, gently resting his head on her shoulder. She didn’t know how he thought doing this was ok. He always told her he was protecting her, and keeping her from harm. She knew that there was no danger in simply going outside.

{However, I am not pleased with you running from me. I need to know, what scared you so much that you had to run out the door into the woods?} She sighed, knowing this question was coming. His expression was concerned, enough to make her want to spill everything she had seen. Still, part of her hesitated, before speaking.

“I... I thought I saw Anti... In the hallway. I freaked out, and ran... Didn’t want him to hurt me.” She says, shivering. He frowned, and his brows furrowed.

{All the way out here? Are you sure there wasn’t more that spooked you so badly?} He tilted his head, frowning a bit. She sighed.

“I... needed some fresh air. I felt trapped and needed to breathe. ‘M sorry for dashing out like that.” She lied, looking up at him with a look of what she hoped was apologetic enough. His gaze softened, turning from concern to understanding.

{You could’ve just said you needed some fresh air, my dear. I would’ve been more than happy to accompany you out here.} He seemed to relax more, and that’s when she internally snapped. Ever since Anti died, he’d been different, more sinister, more.... controlling, almost as though Anti had passed his powers and personality to Jameson when he died. He still loved her, but he wasn’t the same. She started speaking her thoughts aloud, without realizing it.

“You need to start giving me some space, Jameson. I mean it. Ever since... Anti died, you’ve been different. You’ve been controlling my life, and me... That needs to stop.” Jameson looked oddly hurt when she said that. He frowned, and tilted his head. He couldn’t give her space. If she got space, she might leave him. He couldn’t trust her enough quite yet.

{Are you not happy with me, dear? Have I not been loving enough? Have I not been a good boyfriend to you?} He looked a bit worried, but on the inside, he was calm. He knew this was going to happen at some some point. Fights happen between every couple, it was only natural that a fight would happen between them.

“I’m not happy with you, no. You’ve been good to me, but most days, it’s too much. I feel like I’m suffocating whenever you and I are in the same room. I just... need some space.” Jameson frowned, but nodded. She didn’t know that she couldn’t leave him yet. Not physically, at least. She didn’t know about the strings he’d placed on her as a precaution.

{I’m sorry, my dear.} He leaned forwards, placing a gentle hand around her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him.

{I will try to be better to you, I promise.} He kisses her cheek, and she smiled slightly. She knew she shouldn’t be falling for his words, but she couldn’t help but fall for him when he looked at her so sweetly. His words were like a flame, and she was a moth that got drawn to him.

“Ok...” She said, grabbing one of his hands and holding it, gently. He brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles.

{A kiss to seal the deal.} He wiggled his mustache a bit at her, making her giggle. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

{Now that that’s settled, why don’t we head back home, my dear?} He asked, tilting his head. He was nearly ready to get up, when she responded.

“No....” She said, shaking her head. She looked sad. He frowned a bit, wondering if she didn’t like something about the house.

{No? Whatever do you mean by that?} He tilted his head as she frantically scrambled for a reason to stay here with him in her brain.

“No, I wanna stay here with you... please?” She asked, looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes. She knew he couldn’t resist them. He sighed and caved in, as he gently cuddled her.

{Alright... just for a bit longer...} He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his chest, just enjoying the peaceful moment. Hours passed as they both relaxed, enjoying the calming sound of the woods around them. Jameson saw that it was going to get dark soon, and he gently tapped Ellie’s shoulder, making her look up at him.

{Ellie... It’s going to get late soon... We need to head home.} His slide said, and she pouted, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes again.

“Jamie... please... just a little longer...?” She asked, begging him to stay by the pond. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she would risk getting in trouble if she wanted to stay away from the house.

{No, my sweet... We must get home. You could get hurt out here, and I don’t want that.} She internally rolled her eyes at that. The pond would’ve been too shallow to try and drown in, and as far as she knew, there weren’t any wolves out here.

“N-No! P-Please... don’t take me back there...” Her fear of his house was showing now. She wanted to stay out here, even if Jameson had to stay with her. She felt free out here, and wanted that feeling to last.

{Love, we need to go home.} He told her, and she looked at him, feeling scared. She shook her head again, not wanting him to take her back. He was confused, and frowned at her shaking her head. He just wanted to protect her, why couldn’t she see that?

“I-I don’t want to go home with you.” She knew he was going to get angry if she said that, but she didn’t want to be taken back to a place where she’d be trapped.

{Stop this nonsense, my dear... I do not think it would be wise to continue testing my patience...} He looked calm, but his eyes were angry. Instead of her anger usually getting the best of her, she felt scared. This was Jameson, after all.

“P-Please, Jamie...” She said, her voice soft. Her head was lowered, so he couldn’t see her scared expression.

{Sweetheart, if you ask to stay here one more time, I will lose my temper with you. Do you understand?} His anger started to show, and he gripped her chin. He forced her head up to face him, and his grip loosened. His expression turned from angry, to worried and concerned. Had he gone too far?

{Ellie...?} He signed, but the damage was done. She decided she didn’t like angry Jameson. Jameson being angry scared her, and she didn’t want to hurt him out of fear that he might get more angry.

“Please... just- just let me go...” She said, looking close to tears. It broke his heart whenever he saw her cry. He gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in a hug. She surely didn’t mean what she was saying. She just needed to get used to how he was now. For now, he’d play it safe, and teleport her home.

{Shhh... I’ve got you...} His speech slide flickered in front of her, as he teleported her back to his house. Ellie looked around at the house in horror as he frowned slightly at her.

{It’s alright now, love...} She softly whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her. She was trapped here, and Jameson wasn’t going to let go of her anytime soon.

{Shhhhh.... It’s ok...} He traced, gently comforting her. She cried, and wrapped her arms around him, just wanting to feel safe and loved again. She wanted him to go back to the way he was when Anti wasn’t a bother, and everything was ok, because they were together, and happy.

“Please.... I just... I just want to go home...” She said, sobbing into his shoulder. Jameson was confused, and gently sighed as he kept one arm around her as he tilted her chin up, so she looked at the slide that appeared in front of her.

{But... my love, you’re already home.} The slide made her go limp, as he made the strings connecting them appear. He smiled softly at her as she realized she was never leaving his side, and would be stuck with him for all eternity. She bawled as she tried to squirm away from him, but he shook his head, only holding her closer.

{You look tired. How about we head to bed...?} Her only response was more sobbing. He held her close as he gently rocked her back and forth, giving her little kisses on her face. She used to love these moments. Now, all she could see them as was terrifying.

Once she was done crying, he sighed and scooped her up, heading to their room. He gently placed her on the bed, taking her shoes off. She allowed him to do so, as she sniffled. He took his shoes off, before getting into bed, cuddling her close to his chest as he pulled the covers over her.

{Shhh.... Rest, love. Everything’s alright. Nothing’s going to hurt you, not as long as I’m here.} She fell asleep right in his arms, cuddling him back as best she could. He smiled down at her, before sighing as he looked at the strings he had carefully sewn into her skin. Now he knew for certain that they would never be apart.


	6. Day 6 - “No More” and “Stop, please.” (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tries to escape her strings... Jameson doesn’t seem to like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Physical abuse, beatings, and a toxic relationship.
> 
> The version of Jameson used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr, while this AU belongs to me.
> 
> Poppet - A British term of great endearment and affection, as well as admiration. It usually means darling, or doll, but it can also mean puppet. (Meanings were taken both from Google and the Urban Dictionary. If I got the term wrong, please feel free to correct me in the comments, and I will be happy to change it!)

She had waited until he left for work. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and twirled her around, before kissing her gently. He wrapped an arm around her waist, as she had her arms linked around the back of his neck.

{I won’t be long, my love. I just need to check in on the flower shop.} She gave him a pleading look, almost as if she was begging him to stay.

“Do you have to go?” She asked him, and he sighed, nodding. She really did want him to go, so she could have a chance at escaping this nightmare of a house.

{Unfortunately, yes... Don’t worry, flower, I’ll only be about 20 minutes or so. If you need me, just call. I’ll text you on my way home.} He signed, kissing her cheek and walking out the front door, locking it behind him. She sighed with relief, before waiting to see if he was actually gone.

Once she was sure, she grabbed a large knife from the kitchen drawer, and looked at the strings on her wrists, before starting to cut them free. She sighed once one of them snapped, and quickly did the other. She turned around, only to find him standing there, a frown on his face. A shameful look was in his eyes. She had just screwed up big-time.

{Ellie. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.} He signed, and she didn’t waste another second, bolting for the back door. He sighed and snapped his fingers, locking the door and teleporting behind her.

{No, this won’t do. It appears I need to teach you a lesson, sweetheart. I thought you knew better than to try and run from me. Seems like I was wrong...} His slide appeared in front of her as he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards himself twirling her around to face him. His expression was disappointed. He didn’t waste time either, pulling her towards another room. She whimpered, not wanting to be punished. He only sighed, pulling her into the room.

{I wouldn’t have to do this if you had only cooperated, sweetie. You should’ve just came with me the first time. Now, I have to resort to this instead of us talking this out. Don’t worry... I’ll try my best not to hurt you too badly.} He kissed her cheek, before she felt cold metal on her ankles and wrists. She whined, reaching out for him.

{I know you want to be near me, my love, but that can’t happen. You’ve been bad. And now... you will pay for that.} He signed, before holding up a cane. She looked at it, now fearful. He gave her a sorrowful look, before raising the cane, and smacking it down onto her side. She yelped, holding her side in pain. He used the cane to sweep her legs out from under her, and she landed on her bottom, wincing. All he did was shake his head, looking disappointed at her. He struck her side again.

{Why am I doing this, my dear?} The question surprised her, and she whined as the cane struck her shoulder. He wanted to know if she knew why she was here.

“B-Because I tried to run away.....?” She guessed. Jameson smiled a bit at that. It was good that she at least acknowledged that she had attempted to escape. It was a bit silly to think that she would ever run from him.

{That’s not the main reason, but it is part of it. Any other guesses?} His head was tilted now, and he looked almost like a lost puppy.

“I- I don’t know...” He sighed and looked at her with a small frown, disappointment clouding his eyes now.

{No clue at all? I’m a bit disappointed in you, my dear. Actually, no, I’m hurt that you don’t know why you’re here.} He shook his head, frowning more, before he smacked her leg with the cane. She yelped at that.

{You’re here because you tried to cut your bond with me.} The slide that appeared in front of her caused her to look down at her wrists. So that’s why he was so mad at her. He walked a bit closer, and held the cane up.

{I’m afraid that’s something I need to teach you not to do, as it will only lead to you getting hurt.} His slide flickered, before disappearing as he smacked her right arm with the cane. He kept smacking various parts of her body with it, until she eventually started begging him.

“N-No more..... please... please Jamie-“ Her pleas were cut off as he smacked her back with his cane. He ignored her cries for now. The blows hurt, but, as far as she could tell, nothing was broken.

“P-Please- I-I’ll be good, I swear... I won’t try to leave you... I love you so much. I won’t cut your bond, ever.“ He poked her shoulder with the cane. He huffed as she groaned, trying to get her bearings. He had only struck her hard enough to cause bruises. No broken bones, just some harsh bruises, that would heal if given enough time. He made the cane disappear and took in the sight of Ellie cowering before him.

“Jameson.... s-stop.... please...” She whined as he kneeled down, taking in the sight of her face. She still looked beautiful, even when she was hurt. Her face wasn’t hurt, as he hadn’t struck there, but the sight of her fearful expression made him feel oddly satisfied. He shook off the thoughts of hurting her more. She could face those if she actually ran away from him.

{I suppose that’s enough.} His sign flickered in front of her, and he scooped her up, the chains disappearing. She whined as he carried her. He gently kissed her face, going from her forehead, to her nose, then her cheeks, and down her jawline.

He gently pressed a small, tender kiss near the top of her neck, and then kissed his way up to her lips. He kissed her gently, as she kissed him back. He pulled away, giving her a smile. He had successfully distracted her from him giving her stronger, and better strings. These ones glowed a soft blue color, and her eyes widened.

{Do you like them? I made them just for you!} His speech slide appeared in front of her, and he looked at her with an eager expression. She knew she couldn’t say anything he wouldn’t like, so she just nodded, giving him the fakest smile she could muster.

“I love them, Jamie. Thank you.” She managed to force those words out, making them sound genuine. He grinned at her, and held her close, burying his face in her hair.

{I’m so glad you love them, poppet... I love you very much, and I hope you know that I never enjoy hurting you.} He signed, an apologetic look on his face.

“It’s ok... I forgive you, darling.” She kisses his cheek gently. He sighed, looking relieved. She could feel herself growing tired, and she snuggled him, falling asleep against him. She needed him to trust her again, so she could be left alone. She knew she would escape once she earned his trust.

She just had to find a good way to get it.


	7. Day 7 - Enemy To Caretaker (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah finds someone unexpected on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, I’m so sorry-

“Ellie....? What the fuck are you doing here?” Noah was shocked when he saw a bloody and bruised Ellie, looking nearly on death’s doorstep. She had wounds on her chest that she was covering with her arm, bruises practically littered her arms, legs, and face. 

“Help.... please......” Those were the only words she got out, before falling forwards, straight into him. He caught her, and carried her with ease to his couch, before running to grab a first-aid kit. He bandaged, or stitched up her more serious wounds first, doing what he could to prevent her from bleeding out on his couch.

“Please stay alive.” He mumbled. There were a few main reasons why he did technically need her alive. The main one being that he didn’t know what would happen to him if she died.

He still needed her for plans, too, but that was besides the point. He needed to keep her alive for now. Hours passed, as he waited for her to wake. Eventually, her eyes opened and she woke up. She looked at Noah, and flinched away from him.

“Be glad that I saved your ass instead of killing it. Now, explain who did this to you, and what happened.” He said, staring at her. She looked down, before carefully and suddenly hugging him.

“Thank you.” Her voice was raspy, and she relaxed once he hugged back. “Yeah, yeah, now cut to the chase.” He wasn’t really annoyed, but did want her to reveal her attacker.  
  
“I-..... I shouldn’t say.” She said, looking down. Noah frowned at her. He didn’t like it when she wouldn’t cooperate with him.

“Tell me, now. Who hurt you?” He was worried, even concerned. He wanted to know who would cause her to run to his house instead of someone else’s. She looked left, then right, then looked straight at him.

“It... it was...” She stopped when the lights suddenly flickered. Her face turned to horror as Jameson appeared behind Noah, a baseball bat in hand. He looked straight at her, a small smile on his face.

“Noah, duck!” She barely got to warn him, before Jameson swung the bat, hitting his head with a sickening crack. He pressed his hand to her head, and she suddenly passed out.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do to him...


	8. Day 8 - Isolation (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson convinces Ellie to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warnings: Major character death, and emotionally toxic relationships.)

Ellie tugged against the chains on her arms, praying for someone to find her here. She had yelled until her throat was hoarse for the first few days. She was given food by an unseen force from the darkness when her hunger became too much to bear.

It was always something different, but she ate it, as she needed to stay alive. Water was also provided. She didn’t know how much time had passed since she had seen another face. The last thing she had seen was Jameson chaining her up, and walking away.

{I’m sorry, but you leave me no choice, my dear. If you keep these nasty thoughts of escape in your mind, there’ll be no hope for us.} Those were the last words that he had signed to her. She was very confused when it had happened, but they chilled her to the bone, now. She saw a figure appear out of the darkness, and she perked up.

“Hello...?” Her voice was raspy from the days of it being unused, and she coughed a bit afterwards. The figure walked closer, and she could make him out clearly, now. It was Jameson. Her hope dropped a little, but she didn’t show that. He had a small smile on his face. 

{Hello, my dear. Are you ready to cooperate with me, now? Or do I need to keep you in isolation for a bit longer?} She shook her head at the last question. She didn’t want to be alone for any longer. She wanted to be free. She was confused by the cooperation part, so she decided to ask him.

“What do you mean by cooperate?” Jameson gave her a smile, and patted her head. He walked over to another part of the room. He seemed to fidget with something, and suddenly, a light came on. Her eyes hurt, but she adjusted to the light eventually. When she did, her eyes widened. Noah was slumped over in part of the tank. He looked fine, visibly, but the tank was what worried her.

{Cooperate with me, and your precious villain will remain... unharmed. Do not, and, well... you will need to say goodbye to him.} His slide made her feel scared. Ok, cooperation is key. Don’t make him feel like you’re not going to stay by his side, and you’re good, right?

{Are you ready, love?} He signed, and she nodded at him. He grinned at her, staying near Noah’s tank.

{First things first. I’m going to need you to convince me that you’ll stay with me.} Ellie sighed, before thinking about what she needed to say. She decided to try her best.

“I’ll stay by you, love. I won’t escape. Please, please don’t hurt him. I love you, and I don’t want to leave.” This didn’t seem to convince him, and he pressed a button, and slowly, water started to fill the tank.

{I thought you would do a bit better than that, my dear. Maybe some motivation will help?} He looked at her, a small smile on his face. Her eyes went wide and she felt fear start to take over.

“Please, I-I’ll be good, I swear. I won’t hurt you. I won’t cut the bond. I’ll be faithful and I’ll stay with you.” This seemed to convince him, and the water stopped slowly filling Noah’s tank.

{There we go. Will you stay with me, for as long as you live?} He got a bit closer to her, tilting his head. She kept her attention on Jameson, not noticing what he did to Noah’s tank anymore.

“Yes, I’ll stay for as long as I’m able to.” She said, hope making it’s way into her eyes. He smiled a bit more genuinely.

{Do you swear to be faithful and loyal to me?} He came closer, about halfway to her. She was happy he was away from Noah’s tank now, and just kept agreeing.

“Yes, I’ll be faithful and loyal to you. I won’t leave.” His smile grew a bit bigger, and his eyes grew warmer.

{Do you promise to not lie, and come to me if you need anything, or if someone bothers you?} He seemed hopeful as he signed this, and she started getting a small smile on her face.

“I promise I won’t lie, and I’ll come to you if I need anything, or if anyone bothers me.” She started to feel a bit happy, as he got closer and closer, kneeling down next to her once he got close enough.

{Do you swear to keep all the promises you just said to me? Do you promise to be good, loyal, and to stay with me, no matter what?} He kept up a serious demeanor as he said this, but she nodded nonetheless.

“Yes, I do. I’ll be good, loyal, and I’ll stay with you no matter what. I love you so much.” He unlocked the chains, and carefully scooped her up, sliding something onto her hand. She looked down, surprised to see a ring on her finger. He kissed her forehead.

{I hope you know, if you break any of the promises you made, I will not hesitate to keep you in here for all eternity if I have to.} He warned, and she nodded, nuzzling into his touch, as he smiled at her. He ran his hand through her hair. She faintly heard water running, and she looked over to Noah’s tank.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him struggling to breathe, water filling the tank rapidly. All thoughts of Jameson went out the window, and she tried to get out of his grip to save her dying character. He only shook his head, holding her even closer.

“Jamie, y-you said you wouldn’t hurt him!” She exclaimed, tears starting to run down her face as he only held her closer. 

{I know, but now... He won’t be a bother anymore. He won’t hurt anyone anymore, especially you.} His slide made her sob. She shook her head as he comforted her, taking her out of the room. He took her to their shared bedroom, giving her kisses on her cheeks as the tears fell down.

She almost pushed him away, but she decided that would be a bad idea. She ended up crying herself to sleep, and he ran his fingers through her matted and dirty hair. He knew she’d get over his death. Even then, she could revive him, couldn’t she? She did have her notebook, after all.

What she didn’t know was that he’d kill as many of her characters as it took, in order for her to understand that he was the only one she needed.


	9. Day 9 - “Run!” + “Take Me Instead.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffle makes a sacrifice. They just hope Ellie makes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Guns, stabbing, violence, and blood.

Noah grinned as he looked down at Ellie’s body, cuts littering her sides and bruises scattered all over her. Some cuts were scabbed over, while others were fresh and still oozing with blood. She groaned as he landed one final kick to her battered form.

“Guess you’re not too hard to break after all, Ellie.” He said, chuckling softly. She glared up at him, anger burning inside her body. She stayed unbroken, despite his attempts.

“If only Waffle were here to see this. Too bad none of your friends will be answering my request.” He sighed as he shook his head, as if he were disappointed in them.

“They’ll come for me. They always do.” She looked up at him, hope flickering faintly in her eyes, as her nose dripped with blood. Noah sighed at her naïveté. She was too loyal to her characters, and he felt like she depended on them too much. He couldn’t wait to see her face when what he had planned for her happened.

“They’re not here yet, I wouldn’t get your hopes up, Ellie.” He kneeled down and patted her head. She yanked her head away from his touch. The door burst open, and Waffle stood there. Noah gave them a sly grin as he stood up, walking over to them.

“Waffle. Pleasure to see you, as always...” He purred, while they stared at him with an angry look in their eyes. It wasn’t often that they were this angry.

“ **You know who I’m here for, you greedy, rotten scoundrel. Let her go, now.** ” They growled. Ellie could see that they were trembling with rage, seeing the sight of her now. They wanted him to pay for what he had done. Noah sighed, shaking his head.

“Money first, then her.” They sighed and held up a wad of cash, handing it to him. He tossed them the key, and walked over to a lamp in the room to check if it was real or not. They ran over and quickly freed Ellie, hastily tossing the key over their shoulder and away from themselves, whispering one word into her ear.

“ **Run!** ” She wastes no time, and darted for the door as Noah glared at the both of them, getting a gun out and pointing it at Ellie.

“You thought you could fool me, didn’t you? I’m not an idiot, Waffle.” He hissed, getting a bit closer to Ellie. They knew they had to act fast. It was time for plan B.

“ **Wait.** ” They held their hands up, as he stared at them, still having the gun pointed at Ellie’s head.

“ **Take me instead.** ” They said, their eyes pleading as he smiled, turning the gun to them. They saw Ellie run out the door. Good, they had at least given her a chance to get out, and get somewhere safe. They ran for the door, too, but Noah was faster, catching them and putting the gun against the side of their head.

“You’re quicker than the last time I saw you. Still not fast enough, though.” He whispered to them. They huffed. He grabbed the fallen key from the floor, grinning.

“ **And you’re still the same old jerk since I last saw you.** ” Noah chuckled at that, and dragged them over to the chains, keeping the gun to their head as he chained them up.

“This is just like old times, isn’t it, Waff?” He teased. They glared at him as he picked up a dagger, staring at them as he ran his finger along the curved edge. 

“ **By old, do you mean 10 months ago? It hasn’t been ten years since you tortured me.** ” They weren’t trying to make him mad, just trying to state facts. They saw a bit of annoyance in his eyes. He came a bit closer to them.

“Ten months too long...” He said, before placing the tip of the dagger to where their cheek would be. They froze, not enjoying the feeling of the dagger against their cheek. His face got a bit closer.

“I missed hearing you scream for me.” He smirked. They made a face of disgust, and shuddered, before sneakily phasing their ankles through the shackles. He pressed the dagger against their neck.

They quickly kneed him in the gut, and he dropped the dagger right in their lap, doubling over in pain beside him. They phased their wrists through, before grabbing his key, unlocking them and putting them on his wrists and ankles instead.

“ **This is payback for what you did to Ellie.** ” They said, a smirk on their face. They quickly stabbed him in the gut, grinning when he moaned in pain. They kept it there, before walking away from him. They got to the door, the key to the shackles in their hand. They heard a click, and several bangs behind them.

Pain erupted in their chest, head, and leg. A loud scream of pain came from their lips as sticky brown syrup ran down their body. They collapsed to the floor, their legs buckling beneath them, tears running down their face.

“Make sure your opponent isn’t armed before you restrain them, idiot.” They faintly heard Noah say, before he dropped his now empty gun beside him. They got up, bearing with the pain as they opened the door, the tears making it a bit hard to see. They managed anyways.

“ **Make sure your enemy isn’t undead the next time you decide to try and kill them.** ” They muttered to themselves as they limped out the door, holding a hand to their stomach and head. They limped out of the building. headed for the alleys, so they wouldn’t get odd or worried looks on their way home. 

They just hoped they wouldn’t pass out from blood loss on the way there...


	10. Day 10 - Blood Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffle stumbles through darkness, trying to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Brief mentions of torture.  
> Small note: The character Chase in this fic is, unfortunately, not Chase Brody. He is an OC of mine named Chase Barlett. He’s probably going to pop up a few more times during this work, so I just thought I’d clarify that right off the bat, so nobody got confused. With that out of the way, enjoy this short little thing :D (Don’t worry, Chase Brody will pop up later.)

They stumbled along the alleys, trying to find their way back home. Where was home again? Didn’t matter. They had to get there. Had to get home, otherwise, bad things would happen to them. They pressed on, despite their whole body protesting against it.

“ **Keep going... You’re almost there... Don’t fail me now...** ” They mumbled, continuing to limp around alleys. They just hoped Ellie had made it home safely. She needed medical attention, along with a much-needed visit to Jameson’s house. When they had told him, they remembered having to hold him away from the door, to keep him from getting in danger. 

They remembered the tape that had arrived in the mail of their house. They had played it, and sobbed as they watched Ellie get tortured, at her begging, screaming for whoever it was to stop. She had looked like a mess. They didn’t look away, only staring in horror at the screen when the person revealed themselves to be Noah. They went to Chase, and he had almost punched the TV out of anger at Noah.

They couldn't say they were surprised at Noah doing this. He’d tortured them and Ellie before. Ellie had said creating him was her fault, yet she refused to erase him. They cared for Ellie as if she was a best friend, and they knew she had a soft spot for her characters, even Noah, surprisingly.

They were pulled from their thoughts, when suddenly, a figure other than them appeared in the darkness in front of them. They squinted at the figure, and a soft, familiar voice spoke from the darkness.

“Waff? Holy shit, did Noah do that to you?!” The figure quickly came closer, showing them golden eyes that were glowing, and looking concerned. They realized who it was, and stumbled towards him.

“ **Yeah... ‘M sorry I scared you, Chase...** ” Chase only shook his head, before bringing them close to him, golden magic quickly coming from his hands and assessing the situation.

“I can heal most of these wounds. Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. I can tell you’re about near your breaking point. I’ll get you home safe and sound, ok?” They nodded, before the pain became too much to bear, and they blacked out in his arms.

He wouldn’t suspect what was coming after this happened.


	11. Day 11 - Defiance + Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie pushed back one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of Anti used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr.

“Get off of me, you asshole!” Ellie elbowed the mysterious stranger behind her in the stomach, though, she had a suspicion she knew who it was. The only response she got was a high-pitched giggle.

[Awwww... Is someone mad at little old me?] Anti teased, rather amused at her attempts to get him off of her. She glared at him, hoping that got her message across.

“Fuck off.” She grumbled and continued attempting to escape him. He huffed, and continued to hold onto her. She managed to force his arms away from her, and quickly freed herself from his grasp. She tried to run, and soon realized where she was. Blackness surrounded them both, almost threatening to swallow them whole. 

[Stop fighting me, doll.] He growled as he grabbed her arm roughly. She punched him in the ribs with her other arm, just wanting to get away from him. She didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

“Stop touching me, then!” She yelled, as he smirked, before letting go of her. She stumbled, surprised. He took advantage of that, quickly yanking on the strings he had wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and neck, pulling her back to him.

She choked, yet still struggled against his strings. Anger filled his eyes, and he growled as he loosened the string around her neck, replacing it with his hand. He squeezed hard, making her fight or flight reflexes kick in.

[You may be Jameson’s little girlfriend, but don’t think that I will hesitate to end both you and him. You’d be sorely mistaken.] He hissed at her, as she clawed at his hand around her throat, desperate for air. He let her go, only to grab the back of her shirt, dragging her to a table that appeared and strapping her down to it, keeping her limbs pinned down by the strings.

[Looks like I may need to teach you a lesson about respect, doll.] He stared down at her, and she could tell he was absolutely furious with her. A knife appeared in his hands, and he was quick to place it right over her neck. He almost looked like he was daring her to fight back. She got a scared look in her eyes.

Looks like she wouldn’t be getting out of this anytime soon...


	12. Day 12 - Broken Bones + Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets a visitor, though, they’re not who she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Broken bones.  
> This one was VERY fun to write, and is probably my personal favorite.

The door opened and shut, she guessed that her “visitor” was here. She didn’t know why Noah would allow her a visitor, but it probably wasn’t for a good reason. Whoever it was likely had some kind of grudge against her.

She looked up, and was surprised when she saw Waffle in front of her. They smiled at her. She didn’t know what to think, or say. Did they secretly hate her? They must have, if they were here. She never thought that this would happen. 

Sure, she’d had nightmares about this, but even then, she didn’t want this to happen. Her thoughts were racing through her head, as she tried to think of a possible good outcome. So far, none were coming to mind. She was chained up, and they were free.

“ **I guess you’re surprised. Me, out of all people, working with the bad guy. I will have you know, though... I’m only giving you three questions.** ” Waffle spoke softly, but the grin on their face was like nothing she’d ever seen.

It wasn’t kind or silly, like the smile she had so many fond memories of. It was malicious, and sent chills down her spine. She opened her mouth to say something, and only one word came out.

“... Why?” Her voice was slightly hoarse from screaming, and her throat ached. They chuckled and walked closer to her, before yanking her up by her shirt, pressing her against the wall.

“ **You’re gonna have to be more specific on your question, Ellie.** ” They teased. Ellie cringed as they pressed her against the wall. She didn’t enjoy being tossed around, especially when Noah had already stabbed her.

“Why are you doing this?” This seems to amuse them. They chuckled, and sighed after she asked them that question.

“ **Because I want to. I’m tired of being nice. I want to go apeshit for once.** ” They respond, before suddenly punching her in the stomach. She lets out a pained yell as they do that.

“ **Next question.** ” They say, grinning. She wheezes, catching her breath. Her mind was spinning, still trying to think of a good question to ask them.

“Why did you betray me? I’m your friend...” She said, her voice almost hard to hear. They let out a giggle at the question, one that surprised her. She’d never heard them sound so... evil. 

“ **You? My friend? Good one. You’re my creator. If you were my friend, you would’ve helped me when I was being tortured by Noah. But what did you do? You wrote it down, and just watched as I suffered. Do you have any idea how that feels, Ellie?** ” There’s an angry fire in their eyes as they throw her to the floor, making her land hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her as she wheezes, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

“N- No.... I’m afraid I don’t...” She says, her voice shaking. She didn’t enjoy the look they were giving her. It was scaring her, quite a bit. She felt some of her stab wounds open up, groaning as blood started to stain her shirt.

“ **Let me put it this way, hm? Imagine someone who you trust, and care about, maybe even love. I bet I know who you’re thinking of. It’s Jameson, right?** ” She sighed, and nodded. They give her a small grin, knowing what they were about to say was going to hurt them both. **  
**

“ **Say** **that he had sworn to protect you, that he’d help you, that he’d have your back, and stay by your side, no matter what. And then, as soon as someone swoops in and snatches you away from a world where you’re happy, he watches as you’re whisked away by what can only be described as your worst fears.** ” Their tone seems happy at first, but she can tell they are anything but happy. They’re angry at her. The realization hits her like a brick when she realizes that she was the reason Noah had taken them 10 months ago in the first place.

” **He just stands there and watches as you’re beaten, tortured, torn-apart, piece by piece. All with an emotionless look in his eyes. He lied. He doesn’t even care about you. He only gained your trust to give you false hope. He doesn’t even flinch when you cry out for him, begging for his help. All he does is watch you, while you feel like you’re dying. Does that put things into perspective for you, Ellie?** ” Ellie looks at them with sorrowful eyes, as they hiss and spit venom at her. Their eyes are filled with hurt, anger, and a spark she’d seen in Noah’s eyes before. 

“ **Last question.** ” They say, staring down at her. The kind, warm eyes of the friend she thought she knew were gone. Now, their gaze held a blazing wrath, one that could only be satiated by her destruction. They were going to hurt her, and make her pay for what had happened in the past.

“H-How long have you been working with him?” She asks, staring fearfully up at them. She’d never seen them this angry. They grin, before placing their foot on her chest.

“ **I’m not working with Noah, sweetie. He’s just letting me have a little fun with you.** ” They say, before bringing their foot up, and stomping on her chest, hard. Ellie screams as she feels her ribs break. Her vision gets a flash of white in front of it for a second, before it comes back. Waffle smiles sweetly down at her.

“ **Oh dear... Looks like your ribs broke... Quite a shame that Chase isn’t here to heal you up, isn’t it? Don’t worry, though...** ” Sobs escaped her from the pain, and she tried to keep herself conscious, as she stared up at them with the most betrayed look on her face.

They kneeled down and gently grabbed her chin, causing her to look directly into their eyes. Their eyes were slightly softer, and kinder, as they gave her a gentle smile. The one of the creation, the friend, she knew and loved so much.

“ **I’ll be here to take good care of you, my friend. Go ahead and rest, I promise, I’ll be here when morning comes.** ” Their voice sounds soft, and loving, and she gives them a woozy smile. She knew they wouldn’t be there, this was real, and they hated her now, She slips into unconsciousness with only one thought. 

No injury that they could cause would ever compare to the pain of her shattered heart.


	13. Day 13 - Chemical Pneumonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase makes a fatal mistake, and Marcia tries to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Major character death, burns, and choking.  
> Note: The time setting for this one is 1942.

Chase had gone the wrong way. He knew something was wrong with him. One minute, he was fine. The next, he felt like he was breathing in acid. Where did the oxygen go? He coughed, and crumbled to the ground in agony. He wondered if this is what people felt like when they drowned.

He tried to scream, to call his friends for help, but his voice wouldn’t work. He let out a few wet coughs.

“Chase, get out of there!“ One of his fellow soldiers grabbed his arm, yanking him back. His face, specifically his eyes and nose, burned, and he felt like he was about to throw up as they dragged him carefully through the trenches, yelling for him to get to the medbay. He coughed again, and this time, blood came out.

“Shit... that’s not good.” They commented, before finally reaching the medbay. A familiar face ran over, and quickly got him to a cot.

“Oh god, Chase... what happened to you?” He only responded with more choking and coughing noises. Marcia’s eyes widened when she realized there were burns and blisters on his nose and eyes.

“He walked into some gas. I... I don’t know if he’s going to make it...” Chase’s vision starts to fail him, and he blinks a few times, before being unable to see. He coughs and hacks up more blood, before feeling unable to breathe.

“Chase?! Chase, stay with me.” Marcia started trying to do CPR on him. She continued, even after he slowly stopped moving. Her sobs filled the room as she held onto his body.

“I’m... I’m sorry, little brother...” She said, hugging him. She stayed that way for a while, before tending to her other patients. She kept glancing at his body throughout her shift. She never once stopped crying throughout the day, the tears rolling down her cheeks, leaving a seemingly permanent trail.

She made her rounds, taking out the soldiers bodies who didn’t make it that day. She got to Chase’s, and the tears fell quicker. She had swore to herself that she’d protect him, and that they’d stay together, no matter what.

She felt like she had failed him. Then again, she likely wasn’t allowed on the battlefield as a nurse. She looked at him, before reaching into her uniform and took off her necklace, with a medium-sized silver cross on it. She grabbed a small piece of paper nearby and wrote on it. 

‘ _Please keep this necklace on him. Do not take it off. It is a family gift._ ’ She rolled the message up, placing it a visible pocket. She gently placed it around his neck, neatly tucking it under his uniform and hiding it from sight. She rolled him out of the tent, and let the other soldiers take care of him. They wished her well, offering condolences as she headed to the place where she slept.

She was going to have a rough time sleeping after this...


	14. Day 14 - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffle always was a pyromaniac, but one day, they go too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Major character death and burning.

Waffle always thought that fire was beautiful. Especially when it was in large quantities. They didn’t consider themselves to be someone who liked destruction, they just enjoyed fire. They used to make bonfires, just to watch the flames dance. They’d roast s’mores with Ellie and Chase, and they’d all tell stories.

Those were some fond memories. Summer came and went, and once it got cold enough, Ellie would allow them to light fires in the fireplace. They’d sit there for hours on end, mesmerized by the flames. They’d drink hot cocoa, and wrap themselves up in a blanket, sometimes falling asleep near it.

A part of them wasn’t satisfied with just bonfires in the summer, or fires in the winter. They moved to lighting candles in their room as a year-round activity. They ended up getting more candles, so they could light more. Any and all flammable materials were kept away from their room.

Ellie eventually declared that they had too many candles, and that it was a fire hazard. She took nearly all of the candles that they had away from them, claiming they only really needed one or two. They were a little glad they hadn’t bought any scented ones.

They couldn’t satisfy their urge to burn something, so they went out, telling Ellie and Chase that they were going on a walk, and found an abandoned house on the edge of town. They went in, and made plans for how to burn it. That night, they snuck out.

They stole gasoline from the garage, and had a lighter in their pocket from the candles. They walked to the house, thinking they hadn’t woken Ellie or Chase up. They were wrong. Ellie had gotten up, and saw them sneaking out. She woke up Chase, and they followed them, nearly a block behind.

They carefully uncapped the gasoline, and walked inside. They made a trail, starting downstairs and heading up, before placing the gasoline canister outside the house. They walked back inside, and quickly lit the lighter, before lighting the trail.

They grinned as they watched the flames quickly surrounding them. Chase and Ellie were yelling at them to get out. Silly them... seems like the two of them forgot that they were fireproof. They giggled as the fire reached them. It slowly climbed up their legs, quickly catching on their clothes.

The fire felt like it tickled their skin, making them burst into laughter. It only burned slightly. They were too high on giddiness and adrenaline to realize that they couldn’t handle that kind of pain. It burned their socks and skirt, and climbed up their sweater, quick to engulf their head.

Their laughter turned to screaming when the burning pain kicked in. The scent of burnt flesh mingled with the smell of burnt waffles. They were an idiot to think that they could handle that much fire, and now they were going to pay for it.

They kept shrieking and screaming. Ellie called the authorities, but they had been too late. They tried their best to break the window that was nearby, but they were too weak. Their strength had been sapped by the adrenaline, and they crumbled to the floor.

They could hear their heartbeat quicken in their ears, before failing, and their vision turned to black, as they slowly drifted off into sleep for the last time, curled up into a ball on the floor.


	15. Day 15 - Possession (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tries to get Jameson back to how he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Major character death, puppetry, knives, and gore.
> 
> The version of Jameson and Anti used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr!

Ellie took a deep breath in and out, her notebook in her hands, and Jameson was on the couch, looking at her expectantly. She had lied and said she had a new trick to show him.

In reality, she was going to try and bring him back to his senses. She flipped to a new page and wrote down some words. ‘The soul that was being consumed inside of Jameson’s body is now whole again.’ 

“You may feel a little... tingle while I do this... but I promise you, what I’m about to do won’t be bad.” She says, quietly. Jameson looked confused, before she wrote the words that would change his life. ‘He should feel no pain while the next part happens. The corrupted soul inside of him disappears.’

Jameson suddenly looked pale, and Ellie nearly walked forwards to steady him. She looked in between him and the notebook, her eyes wide. Had she done it? Was he back to being himself again? She decided to speak up a bit.

“Jamie...? Is that you?” She asked, and gasped when his eyes shot open. They were pure black, and he smiled at her, standing up.

[Sorry, doll... Looks like you made the wrong choice.] Anti’s voice came from Jameson’s mouth, and she took a step back, horror filling her face. He teleported in front of her, pulling her close. She dropped her notebook as he did that, and he smiled down at her.

[Don't worry, I'll be sure to finish what good ol' Jamie started with you.] He purred, the strings around her beginning to glow blue. He sighed, and made red strings of his own. They intertwined themselves with the blue ones. Ellie watched in horror as they reached her arms. Anti tutted, before getting his knife out.

[You know, doll... Jamie really loved you. Honestly? I think I’m doing you a favor.] He says, before quickly making a cut on her arm, doing the same to her other one. The strings went into her flesh, making her scream. She could feel them moving through her arms.

She couldn’t move to pull the strings out. Anti moved to her ankles, making incisions, and letting the strings invade her. He grinned at her screams, relishing in the power he had over her.

[That’s it, doll. Keep makin’ those pretty sounds for me~] He purred as she sobbed, shaking under the strings control. They snaked their way through her legs, and her shoulders, before ending up crawling into her ribcage, quickly entangling her heart.

“A-Anti... please....” She went limp, looking at him with pleading eyes. She nearly wanted to beg him to kill her, but she knew that was likely his plan all along.

[Any last words you wanna say to me, puppet?] He asked, tilting her chin up with his knife. She blinked, before she took a deep breath. She had her last words in mind, and she knew she’d stay in the afterlife.

“Please, make it quick...” She begged, and Anti sighed. She had been through a lot, and wanted it to be over. He mused over his options. He could ignore her request, and let her die in agony, but she was quite a useful little tool to him.

[.... I’ll be kind, just this once.] He said, before slitting her throat. At that moment, the strings squeezed her heart tightly, crushing it. She fell limp, a smile on her face from her dying moments. He sighed, staring at her lifeless form for a few minutes, before humming.

He would need a new body to inhabit after this one... Maybe he could use Ellie to get what he needed.


	16. Day 16 - Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie thinks she finally gets a chance to keep Anti away. Turns out, it’s not what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Major character death, and stabbing.
> 
> The versions of Anti and Jameson used belong to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr!

She didn’t know how she got here. A black void surrounding her, and her opponent in front of her. She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to make him pay for what he had done to both her and Jameson.

All the puppetry, mind games, death, and torture would be no more. He was just standing there, staring at her. She summoned her umbrella, and pulled out the sword inside. Anti only grinned at the sword, before beckoning her closer.

[Cute. You think a stupid sword’s going to kill me?] She shook her head, a small chuckle making it’s way past her lips. She would’ve been stupid to think that a sword would stop him.

“No. This won’t.... But it’ll keep you from hurting me or Jameson for a while.” She said, before his grin got wider.

[Awww.... How sweet. Sorry doll, but... you’re gonna have to catch me in order for that to happen.] He said, before turning on his heel and running from her. The void shifted to form the inside of Jameson’s house.

She realized what he said, and ran after him. She remembered he was faster than her, and she cussed under her breath as she nearly slammed into a wall as she opened Jameson’s bedroom door, seeing Anti holding a knife above him.

[He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... wonder how he’ll feel when he’s suddenly dead tomorrow.] Anti said, raising the knife higher, before swinging down. She knew she had to act fast, not wanting her lover to die.

“NO!” Ellie yelled, and immediately darted over to Anti. She stabbed him in the stomach, and tried to stop the knife, but she was too late. Jameson had been struck in the throat, too deep for him to live, and Anti had pulled it out before she could stop the bleeding.

[Whoops. Guess my hand sli-] Ellie didn’t even let him finish his sentence, before she punched him right in the face, grabbing her sword and pulling it out. She didn’t hesitate, before she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to the living room. She glanced back at him. He was struggling against her grip on his hair, and she huffed, dropping him.

“Get up and face me, if you’re not a coward, Anti.” She said, and waited. He got up, and stared at her, before approaching her and hugging her. She growled and stabbed his stomach again, hard. Anti had a pained look on his face when she pulled away.

He fell to his knees. She toppled him over with a swift kick to his shoulder and got on top of him, before raising her sword to deliver the final blow. Anti raised his hands, signing something to her.

{I love you, Ellie.} A speech slide flickered in front of her as her sword swung down, striking Anti straight in the heart, and she swiftly pulled it out. Suddenly, Anti faded, and Jameson was on the floor in front of her, his hands near his neck, blood pooling beneath him.

He looked up at her, happiness faintly showing in his eyes as he gave her a sweet smile. Her own eyes filled with tears, and the sword in her hand clattered to the floor next to him, as she fell on top of him, hugging him close. She wasn’t going to let him die.

“No, no, please.... don’t die... no...” She mumbled under her breath, helplessly. His hand moved down to gently place in her hair, as she sobbed into his chest. His last breath was taken, and she let out a loud sob. She barely heard the footsteps from behind her.

[You did good, doll... Ready for phase 2?] Anti asked. Her body froze up as the body beneath her disappeared, leaving her covered in Jameson’s blood. She looked to Anti, anger evident on her face. He made her hallucinate. He was the one who had made her kill Jameson. 

“You bastard!” She growled, before lunging at him. He glitched away, a giggle coming from him. She landed face-first on the floor, picking herself up, and turning to face him again.

[Oh yes, you’ll definitely do nicely. I’ll give you a ring when I need you.] With that, he glitched away, leaving her there alone. She crumbled to the floor, sorrow and guilt overtaking her. She laid there, curling up into a ball, and sobbing herself to sleep. She hoped Jameson wasn’t watching over her. 

She had an idea what this... phase 2 meant, and it wasn’t going to be pretty when it happened. She hoped she could figure out who was next before Anti gave her a ring.


	17. Day 17 - Wrongfully Accused (PM!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assumption leads to Ellie getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Toxic relationship, and beatings.
> 
> The version of Jameson used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr!

Ellie had just wanted to get the mail for him. She had left a note saying that she was just going out to get it. She walked out the door, heading to the mailbox, only to be yanked back inside suddenly by a very angry Jameson. Next thing she knew, she was in agony, arms tied above her head, and legs spread out as he looked down at her, a frown on his face.

{And here I was thinking you wouldn’t try to escape again, dear. Seems as though I’ve been proven wrong again.} He sighed as he opened her mouth, placing a gag inside it. He snapped, and a belt appeared in his hands. Her eyes watered when she saw it. He held it up and she braced for impact.

It came down, hitting her back hard. She screamed behind the gag, the pain unbearable. She let out muffled pleas and begs in the hopes of making him stop. He tuned them out, only raising the belt to strike her again.

She yelled and cried against the gag as the belt smacked her back, leaving burning welts behind. She had been good, hadn’t she? She had been loyal, faithful, true, and she hadn’t lied. Apparently, it wasn’t enough to fool him.

{Lying to me will get you nowhere, my dear. Please... tell me the truth, and I will let you go.} The slide flickered in front of her, and the gag was taken away from her mouth. He looked at her, seemingly taking in the marks on her body with every look.

“I didn’t lie... I wasn’t trying to escape. I was simply going to get the mail for you. I left you a note on the counter, if you really want to see proof.” She said, panting. He sighed, before walking out of the room. She waited, patiently. She heard a gasp from the hallway. Tears spilled over her cheeks from the pain her back was in.

Jameson walked back in, looking guilty, and ashamed. He was now crying, and he got on his knees in front of her, gentle hands healing the wounds on her back. He freed her from the chains, and sobbed as she hugged him.

{I.... I know this won’t make up for what I’ve done, but I’m sorry. I really, truly am. I was stupid to forget about the bond we share, my love. You are mine, and I am yours.} His slide flickered once again, as he held her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, and that’s when he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

{I love you, my precious angel. I promise, I’ll always give you the benefit of the doubt from now on.} He kisses her cheek, gently, before closing his eyes.


	18. Day 18 - Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie panics due to a power outage reminding her of past memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Murder, gore, puppetry, and panic attacks.
> 
> The version of Jameson used belongs to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr.
> 
> This one’s also more hurt/comfort than anything, I wanted to write Jameson being soft for a bit <3

Ellie yelled as the lights suddenly went out. She couldn’t be back there. Not again. She had just been in Jameson’s house. She curled up into a ball, swearing she could see his face in the darkness of the room.

Green eyes staring into her soul, his mouth that usually seemed to form a grin, and the ever-gaping slit on his throat. The glowing red strings that he used to keep her bound to him tied to his fingers.

She could feel the strings digging into her wrists and ankles, pulling her along. She could feel the burning, choking pain of the string around her neck, the one he used to pull her back to him if she tried to run away.

Sometimes, if she fought against him hard enough to attempt an escape that usually failed, he’d give her more. He’d wrap them tightly around her knees, elbows, chest, and wherever else he could think of.

She always thought those nights were the worst. He’d force her to stay awake, while he pushed her body to the brink of collapsing. He controlled her body, so she’d be forced to watch as she murdered innocent people in the worst ways.

She could see their bodies underneath her. Their faces were unrecognizable, but they always seemed to be screaming at her. Their eyes were gouged out. She always seemed to be in the middle of ripping their hearts out when Anti let her back in control. She never liked that she was covered in blood, either.

She could hear his voice in her head, taunting her, commanding her, and calling her names she never wanted to hear again. She could hear him praising her, when she did let him take control, because she was tired and wanted the void ordeal to be over. He always took her back there eventually. She could hear the floorboards creak, and felt the couch dip beside her.

“An-Anti... please.... don’t take me back there...” She whimpered, quietly. Her voice was pleading, and soft as loud sobs left her lips. A large, gentle hand made its way to one of hers, tracing words with its thumb as she cried.

{Ellie, it’s Jameson. Everything’s going to be ok. You’re safe. Do... Do you want me to stay with you? I don’t want to trigger anything bad.} She squeezed his hand, moving closer to him. The memories kept coming back, flooding her brain as panic kept creeping through her heart. 

“C-Can you get me a glass of ice cubes or a lemon, please? N-Need... a distraction...” She asks, feeling as though she’s about to have her breathing go faster. She felt him trace a thumbs up, and felt him let go. Her breathing got faster, before she felt him place a lemon in her hands a few minutes later. She bit into it, her brain suddenly freezing, shifting from panic to ‘ew sour thing in mouth’. She spit it out, making sounds of disgust.

{Did- Did you just bite into the lemon?} She faintly saw Jameson’s speech slide in front of her, and she smiled when she imagined his confused and concerned expression.

“Yes. It tasted terrible, but it worked. Helps my brain calm down, and it freezes the bad thoughts.” She felt him gently take the lemon from her, setting it down elsewhere. He then gently pulled her into his lap, cuddling her close. A kiss was placed on her forehead.

{I would kiss you on the lips right now, if not for the lemon.} She chuckled at that, and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. The exhaustion of the panic attack catching up to her.

He looked down at her, and sighed. He would do anything to protect her, even if it meant going up against his greatest fear. She meant the world to him, and it was time he showed her that he’d keep her safe, no matter what.


	19. Day 19 - Grief + Mourning Loved One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes to the graveyard to apologize and mourn. Anti has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Death and murder.
> 
> The versions of Anti and Jameson used belong to @jolly-jameson on Tumblr.
> 
> This is a continuation of Day 16!

Ellie walked into the graveyard, holding a bouquet of lilies close to her chest. She looked around for a specific grave, sighing when she saw it. She walked over, and placed the flowers in front of the headstone, sitting down in the grass near it. She looked at it, before quietly reading the headstone aloud.

“Jameson J. Jackson. 1920 to 2020. Beloved brother, friend, and lover. May you rest in peace.” She says, feeling her eyes watering. She let the tears fall down her face, knowing she couldn’t stop them.

“I know this won’t make up for what I did, but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I... I didn’t want to kill you. If you want to haunt me, go ahead. At least I’ll know you’re angry with me.” Her voice cracked, sobs overtaking her. She hid her head in her hands, sniffling.

“I.... I just wish you were still alive. I wish you were still here. You had so much time left. I just wish you could’ve lived it.” Her voice was soft, and her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so much. There was a definite tear trail down her cheeks. Little did she know, he was near her. His spirit was floating near her, tears rolling down his face. He floated over, and hugged her. She couldn’t feel it, but he was there.

{I’m not mad. I love you. Don’t worry. I’ll be watching over you, to make sure nothing bad happens.} His slide was invisible to her, but he still kept it up, gently tucking some fallen hair behind her ear. She cried for quite a while, curled up in a ball in the grass. She heard footsteps, and looked up at the figure beside her.

[Told ya I’d give you a ring, didn’t I?] Anti purred, a smile on his face. She stared up at him, a frown forming on her lips.

“What do you want this time?” Her voice was monotonous, and she was trying her best not to punch him right here and now. Anti’s smile seemed to get wider.

[I need you to pay someone a little visit, puppet. You need to go to the doctor’s.] Her eyes widened, and she shook her head vehemently. She wasn’t going to kill another innocent person for his gain. She didn’t enjoy him controlling her, either, but if she could give the others longer to live, she would.

“No. I’m not going to kill him. I won’t.” His eyes glinted dangerously, and strings quickly attached themselves to her wrists, ankles, and neck. He giggled as she went limp, and stopped fighting against the strings.

[I think it’s funny how you think you have a choice.] He forced her to stand up, and disappeared, re-appearing in her mind, working on controlling her body from the inside.

It was time that he reminded the others that he was still here. Death always seemed to be a good eye-catcher.


End file.
